Curiosity killed the cat
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Kairi's been suspicious of her friends for a while. She knew they liked each other. Now, when would they come out about it? Alright, who's moaning in the janitor's closet. Wait...Sora? Riku/Sora. -For Emilie, so she'll stop bothering me about this-


**For my dear Emilie, it was a request that she asked me (after Kristen had failed to get hers done) to write for her. I can't believe I am writing this for her. But she better like it. **

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid to know what Em would do if she owned Kingdom Hearts…with Sora…and…Riku…-shudders-**

--

Everyone had their suspicions. It was by human nature that we all be curious about certain things. Whether it be something paranormal, or your school lunches, there was always something that made you stop and think, "What?"

Kairi had always been a curious person. And she was observant, that was for sure. She always picked up little things, like how Sora always had to have the corner of the couch, or how Riku never woke before seven but was always awake before eight thirty. And no, she wasn't a stalker. She just picked these things up about her two best friends, along with others things that needn't be discussed.

So it was only natural that she had over the years noticed the changing between her two best buds. She started to notice that Riku would discretely sneak quick, unnecessary glances at Sora every now and then, as if there was just something about him that drew the aquamarine eyes to the boy. She noticed that lately whenever they went to their island to swim, Sora would very obviously get caught, his mouth slightly agape, staring directly at Riku. He obviously didn't know how to be inconspicuous about it.

Kairi was sure that the two thought they weren't obvious, and maybe they weren't obvious to each other, but she sure noticed. It was like flashing lights and bells going off before her eyes and ears. And no, she wasn't jealous. Sure maybe at some point she had had a crush on both boys, but she wasn't all too disappointed. Besides, she found the situation entirely too cute.

She loved how Riku would beat around the bush; clearly he wasn't sure how to go about his all too obvious crush on the brunette. She could read his mind practically; she knew what he was thinking. _'What if he finds out and hates me for it?'_

Sora, she wasn't sure about. She was certain that he liked Riku in the same way. But be it a simple infatuation that he would move on from, or if his feelings were deeper, similar to Riku's, she couldn't quite determine. Sure he made points that made it seem like he showed interest, but he mainly acted like Riku's best friend. Riku however, was a bit friendlier to Sora, always being protective, opening doors for him, taking him out to places, just the two of them. Sora was naïve, that part was true, but she knew he couldn't be _that_ stupid and blind.

Kairi wasn't sure when it happened; the exact day, time, or month for that matter. It could have been ages before she found out that it happened. But suddenly, she knew that the two had finally come to terms, talked to each other, figured out their feelings.

Surprisingly enough, it happened in school.

The girl had stayed after in hopes of catching a ride with Riku after school, but she had searched the entire place and she couldn't find the silverette or the brunette. It was like they vanished. Come to think of it, Sora (who was in her last period class) had left just over halfway through and never came back. Suspicious? She thought so. It wasn't like Sora to ditch class. And she knew he didn't wander off to the bathroom for twenty minutes. So where in the world could he be?

Fiddling with her blue checkered tie, Kairi walked down one of the empty hallways, heading towards the main hallway so she could go out to the courtyard and see if the boys were out there. She got about halfway down the hall when she heard a noise. It was faint, and it sounded distinctly like a moan. Muffled slightly, but she heard it none the less. She took a few steps forward, wondering where the sound could be coming from. There were no classrooms in this hallway. The only thing here was…oh.

She was cautious, her steps quite. She heard someone gasp and when she reached the single door in the hall she stopped a few feet from it. She felt so wrong listening in on the groans, pants, moans, and various other noises. Who could be in there? And a janitors closet in the school? Damn, they could have just gone to one of their homes couldn't they? More privacy and comfort.

"Sora, you've got to move this way."

Wait!? Sora? Alright, now her curiosity was piqued. What in the world was going on?

"Hold on. There's like, something jammed into my back."

Yup that was Sora alright. Always complaining about something. Who was in the closet with him and what were they doing? Not that, surely not. This was Sora; innocent, prude, untainted Sora.

"It'd be easier this way. Here, wrap your legs around my waist."

Oh no. There was just no way. If Kairi didn't know any better, or yet, if she didn't know those two any better, she wouldn't believe it. She knew that second voice. That was Riku. Riku and Sora. In a janitor's closet together. And this talk about Sora wrapping his legs around Riku's waist? Uh-uh, no way, not possible.

There was another gasp, Riku this time, before she heard the sloppy noises of what sounded like a bit more than just kissing. The girl covered her mouth, a smile forming, highly amused by this situation. She backed up to the wall and used it as a support. Now, should she interrupt? Or should she just go out and wait by Riku's car, acting like she was there the whole time and blow up furiously about it being their fault that she was now late for work. Which sounded more fun?

"We need some kind of lubricant," Riku's voice sounded. His voice was lower, huskier than normal.

"It's fine. Just do it." Sora's response was shorty, breathy, and eager by the sounds of it.

"No. I'm not going to hurt you, doofus." Even during sex Riku's could still be a bit of an ass.

There was a drawn out moan in protest. This was her time.

Kairi made her way forward and took a deep breath. She heard more suckling noises and more panting. "Hurry up."

With her deep breath of air, she let her voice be heard, calling out both the boys' names, making no attempt to hide her amusement.

Then it was silent. The panting, the suckling, the groaning. It all stopped. There was nothing. But that only lasted for a moment. There was then a cry of "oh shit!" and then what sounded like scrambling. Kairi giggled, backed up to the wall again and crossing her arms over her chest, her face looking smug.

Moments later the door flew open, Sora literally spilling out, flat on his stomach at her feet. Riku stumbled out after him, catching himself from tumbling like his lover. "Uh, hey Kai," Sora said in that nervous tone he used whenever he was caught doing something he shouldn't. He grinned up at the girl and quickly stood up, going on to button up his shirt. Riku was buckling the belt to his pants, trying to get it right.

Kairi looked them both over, eyebrows raised. "Uh, problem you two?"

Looking down, Sora realized that he wasn't in his own shirt. It was a bit too big on him, as well as the pants. The pants were baggy now, hanging off his hips loosely. He had to hold them up so they didn't fall.

"Ho, fuck," Riku murmured, not able to get his pants buttoned. Way too small. And Kairi giggled. They were like super tight skinny jeans on him, like a suction cup around his legs and…other places. She blushed and looked away. Sora tore the shirt off, signaling to Riku to do the same.

"So uh, how long has this been going on?" she asked quietly, still entertained by this situation. The two exchanged shirts and with a quick look to make sure they were alone, Riku began to shuck off Sora's pants, while the other did the same. It was just Kairi, nothing to be embarrassed about. At least they got their boxers right.

"Not long alright," Riku growled, frustrated that he had been caught and dragged away from something he had been thoroughly enjoying.

"Please don't be mad. We were planning on telling you," Sora said in an anxious voice as he pulled his pants on. Once they were on and his belt was buckled he proceeded to slipping his shoes on.

"It's alright," Kairi said, waving it off. "I knew for a long time that you two liked each other," she explained. They both looked at her, Sora with his mouth open, Riku with narrowed eyes. Just how long had she known his secret?

"And you never told us you knew?" Riku asked, the three of them heading down the hallway. Sora joined up by Riku, his hand brushing by Riku's before the older of the two took hold of the other's limb.

"Nah, that would have ruined the fun," she laughed. "You have no idea how obvious you two were."

Neither of the two said a word. They walked across the parking lot to Riku's car and they all climbed in, Sora in the front, Kairi in the back. As Riku pulled the car away to the main road, Kairi popped up between the two and smiled. "Next time you two get a bit horny, either try to wait, or find a more private place. You were both getting a bit loud."

So the truth was out and Kairi's suspicions were proven correctly. But there was something now that tickled her interest as Riku told her to sit back and buckle up. "So Sora. D'you get to top often? Or is Riku a stubborn jerk."

It goes to say that the brunette was blushing madly and Riku bit out, "You know. Curiosity killed the cat. And I don't allow dead things in my car."

Kairi snorted. "So I take that as a no."

--

**There you go Em, just what you asked for. Now you'll stop bothering me. Anyways, happy Luxord/Xigbar day!**


End file.
